futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
T.: The Terrestrial
"T. the Terrestrial" is the 130th episode of Futurama and the 3rd episode of Season 10 (broadcast). It first aired on Comedy Central on June 26, 2013. Plot The episode starts on Omicron Persei 8 with Lrrr watching a commercial for a new show called The Finder Outer. At the end of the commercial, Lrrr's son Jrrr appears and asks him to help him earn merit badges for his boy scouts. Lrrr initially and selfishly refuses until Ndnd nags him into helping his son. Lrrr and Jrrr then flip through the scout handbook to decide on which badges needed to be claimed but Jrrr is less interested in the badges involving acts of violence and prefers skull arranging, which Lrrr calls "girly" and flips the book to planetary invasion and decides to force his son to invade earth, which is what he calls "the easiest planet to invade'. Meanwhile, The Professor announces that he's in terrible pain because of his arthritis. He tells the crew that he ran out of his medication which explains his arthritis pain. Lrrr then takes his son to Earth and drops him off at the White House with Nixon's head and his headless clone of Agnew answering the door. Jrrr tries to make the traditional Omicronial invasion address but messes it up and his father loses patience with it, Zapp Branigan and Nixon are both forced to sign a document that makes Jrrr the ruler of Earth. Lrrr begins telling Jrrr to shoot something so Jrrr could earn his badge and go back home so Lrrr can go home to catch the Finder Outer. Jrrr tries to find something to shoot at but he accidentally pulls the trigger while in the midst of deciding what to shoot and the laser hits and disintegrates Agnew, enraging Nixon. Lrrr see's on TV Nixon's address which he learns that all ties with Omicron Persei 8 will be cut including all TV Channels being broadcasted to Omicron Persei 8. The Planet Express team see's Nixon's address and are relieved they don't have to go to Omicron Persei 8 any more.The Professor then announces that the crew must get an important ingredient for his medicine, which is a herb that only grows on Omicron Persei 8. Hermes refuses to get the team to Omicron Persei 8, but after discovering the ingredient is actually Omicronian Marijuana. Immediately, Hermes joins the crew on the trip. The crew then go to that planet and easily get there by fooling Zapp Brannigan into thinking of the Planet Express ship as an Omicronian delivery ship by spraying Omicronian Express on the ship. While on the planet, the crew is ordered to go into groups. they all go out to look for the herbs and they discover that the herb is bioluminescent when near Bender because of his electromagnetic field. While looking for more of the herbs Fry gets distracted and wanders off from the Crew. The crew soon escapes the planet in fear of getting caught and accidentally leave Fry behind. Fry then attempts to make his way towards safety but ends up in the garden shed on Lrrr's palace. Meanwhile, Lrrr is still watching TV and Jrrr comes out and asks his father to play with him but is coldly shrugged off. Jrrr then heads outside and notices something moving in the garden shed. He leaves a trail of what is seemingly candy to lure Fry out of the shed and Fry falls for it, eating the candy before waking up Jrrr. Both of them initially get scared of one another but calm down. Jrrr then tells fry that the "candy" Fry was eating was his excrement, grossing out Fry at first but he still continues to eat it. Jrrr then leads Fry into the palace and tells him of his struggles of getting along with his father, who he thinks of as a terrible and selfish father as well as an incompetent ruler. Jrrr then shows Fry a weapon called a fleem, which Fry plays with, causing him to bring back memories of Bender, saddening him. Meanwhile on Earth, Bender has trouble dealing with Fry not being around anymore. Leela then knocks on the apartment door and Bender tries to cover up Fry's disappearance by using the answering machine's message on it to make it seem like Fry was preoccupied with getting drunk. Fry and Jrrr try to figure out how to get Fry home with Jrrr mentioning that the phone line connecting Omicron Persei 8 with Earth being cut off due to orders from Nixon. They go by flying bicycle to a junkyard where they use the junk there to form the SOS message.Meanwhile,Bender has been using the answering machine to make it seem as if Fry has been with them but has been so busy, people barley seen him. Bender is trying to drink away his guilt of leaving Fry behind on the balcony that night and he then breaks the bottle only for him to zoom in and see the SOS message Fry wrote.Bender then steals the Planet Express Ship and flys to Omicron Persei 8 to rescue Fry. Meanwhile, Fry and Jrrr go back to the palace to play more games but Lrrr comes into the room and finds Fry hiding in Jrrr's closet. He brings Fry outside in a cage and decides to force Jrrr to shoot Fry. Lrrr notices that Fry looks as if he is ill and orders Jrrr to kill him. However, Jrrr shoots the cage instead, allowing Fry to escape. Jrrr takes Fry to a nearby doctor with Lrrr and his soldiers chasing after them but they lose them. At the doctors, Fry becomes increasingly ill, Drrr the doctor explained Fry is being poisoned from eating the excrement Jrrr drops and instead of saving him with the antidote, decides to put Fry down. Lrrr comes in and shoots Drrr's arm off. He then orders Jrrr to kill Fry but Jrrr angrily refuses, saying that he will never be like his father. Lrrr is surprised at this and says that he is proud of Jrrr because he proved his manhood by standing up to his own father and says that he will kill Fry for Jrrr. However, Drrr announces that Fry is dead, which causes Jrrr to become very upset and start crying. Jrrr and Lrrr reconcile and finally bond. Fry is discovered to be alive but with a glowing light in his butt because he ate some of the herbs which turn out to be bioluminescent. Bender arrives with the ship and enters the room to get Fry. Fry wakes up decides to leave with Bender. However, Jrrr wishes for Fry to stay so they could always hang out and grow up together, but Fry explains he needs to grow up on his own. Jrrr's butt soon starts glowing as well and becomes overjoyed by the light symbolizing his friendship with Fry. Fry then goes back to Planet Express where no one knew that he was gone because of Bender's constant use of the answering machine. Leela comes up to Fry talking about their makeout session in a dark closet and how he was "like a machine" Bender then uses the answering machine to make it say "I love you. It's me Fry." Leela than kisses Fry and Fry's butt begins to glow. Trivia *The entire episode is a spoof of E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial, presenting a role-reversal situation where Fry is the ‘alien’ and Jrrr is the boy who discovers the alien. *The “second to last” Agnew is killed. Category:Episodes Category:Season Ten Category:Fry Episodes